Kakumei no seigi
by Myami95
Summary: Tout le monde connaît le mystérieux Law, l'homme froid et hautain, mais peu savent vraiment qui il est, ce qu'il cache et qui est vraiment sa famille. Un passé changé, une histoire alternée, mais le présent est toujours le même et son avenir risque de secouer le monde. Venez découvrir que Luffy a finalement eu un frère de sang, la question est quand la vérité va-t-elle éclater...
1. Chapter 1 : Première Loi

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma première histoire sur ce site, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, les critiques sont les bienvenues et appliquées. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. Ah aussi, je l'écris ici et c'est valable pour toute la fic :

Disclamer : One Piece est la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda et en aucun cas la mienne.

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 1 : Première Loi**

North Blue, Année 1498 

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh !

-Tiens bon Elena !

Dans un petite maison, à l'écart d'un village ensevelie sous sa première tombée de la saison, une femme hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

Sa peau, d'ordinaire basanée était tout aussi pâle que les flocons que l'on apercevait à travers la fenêtre. Sur son front se collaient ses longs cheveux blonds dont une mèche vînt cachée un de ses sublimes yeux gris. Yeux rendus vitreux par l'effort qu'elle devait accomplir à ce moment là.

-J'aperçois la tête ! cria une femme devant elle.

En réponse, Elena poussa une nouvelle fois dans un cri de rage. Elle sentit aussitôt une main enserrer la sienne, moite de sueur.

-Aller chérie...

Levant le regard, la future mère aperçut son compagnon qui affichait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Cet homme n'était autre que Monkey D. Dragon, le fils du célèbre Vice-Amiral de la Marine, l'homme qui s'amusait au chat et à la souris avec Roger, le Seigneur des Pirates. Il n'était rien de plus, rien de moins.

Mais manifestement, dans la famille, il n'était pas le seul à jouer à ce petit jeu, vu que son futur fils prenait un malin plaisir à faire de même avec la sage-femme. Ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Elena, qui hurla de plus belle. Instinctivement, Dragon resserra son étreinte sur la main de sa compagne et jura. Son gamin était même pas né qu'il causait déjà des problèmes.

Un vrai D. dans l'âme !

Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement, vite interrompu quand un cri inconnu au bataillon s'éleva dans la chambre.

Dragon se figea, incapable du moindre mouvement, avant de lentement diriger ses yeux noirs vers l'origine du bruit.

Il fixa le poupon quelques instants, avant de reporter son regard sur sa femme, dont les yeux se teintaient de soulagement. Un sourire de bien-heureuse s'affichait sur son visage. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers son fils et Dragon lâcha l'autre pour apporter l'être qu'ils attendaient depuis bientôt 10 mois.

Précautionneusement, il tendit le petit paquet de tissu à Elena qui écarta les pans de la couverture pour laisser apercevoir un nouveau né avec quelques mèches folles châtains retombant devant ses yeux clos.

Dragon fixa le bébé. Son bébé. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Il était père.

Elena regarda son bien-aimé, et Dragon comprit le message implicite.

Grand Line, Baltigo, Quelques mois auparavant  
><span>  
>-Un L !<p>

-Quoi ?

Dragon fixa sa compagne par dessus sa tasse de café d'un air étonné. Elena, enceinte de 6 mois, se tenait devant la table, les poings sur ses hanches bien formées.

-Je veux que le nom de notre fils commence par un L !

-Pourquoi ?

Aussitôt qu'il eut ouvert la bouche, Dragon l'avait regretté. La blonde secoua sa lourde crinière, exaspérée.

3...

2...

1...

-EST-CE QUE JE TE DEMANDE POURQUOI, MOI, QUAND TU PARS PENDANT DES JOURS SANS ME PRÉVENIR, QUE JE ME FAIS UN SANG D'ENCRE, ET QU'APRES TU TE POINTES COMME UNE FLEUR L'AIR DE DIRE "J'AI LOUPÉ QUELQUE-CHOSE ?"!

Dragon soupira, l'air vaguement coupable.

On lui avait dit et répété, pourtant. Il ne faut SURTOUT pas énervé une femme enceinte !

Rectification. Il ne fallait pas énervée une femme comme Elena tout court, au risque de ne plus pouvoir marcher pendant au moins une semaine. Elena était une dame caractérielle, et le D. n'excusait pas tout.

Car en effet, Sora D. Elena, de son nom complet, faisait partie de ce groupe de personnes un peu taré sur les bords qui possédait également cette initiale mystérieuse.

Personne ne savait d'où elle venait ni quoi elle signifiait. Elle était là, c'est tout.

-Alors tu veux que ça commence par L ? reprit Dragon.

Elena souffla par le nez à la manière d'une vache en signe acquiescement. Très classe.

-Très bien, je vais y réfléchir.

Et il avait réfléchi. Sérieusement. Il avait d'abord réfléchi à sa vie, à son futur. Continuer une petite vie tranquille avec sa femme, son fils, une grande maison, un boulot stable et un chien ; a passer ses journées jouer aux cartes et lire le journal ? Très peu pour lui.

Il était un D. bon sang ! Il était de ses personnes qui avait soif de dangers et de mouvements. De ses personnes qui appartenaient à la mer et à la chance !

Seulement dans sa vie, il avait vue des choses pas très belles. Des choses que le Gouvernement Mondial s'efforçait de cacher. Des choses s'apparentant à la pire pourriture de ce monde.

Son père avait essayer de changer cela de l'intérieur, à la Marine. Il avait voulu instauré sa propre Justice. Même Roger soutenait sa Justice.

La Justice des D.

Alors, en tant que D., lui aussi changerait les choses, lui aussi redresserait ce monde. A sa manière. Non pas sous les feux des projecteurs comme Garp. Mais dans l'ombre. Son fils serait sa première rébellion. Sa première vision des choses. Sa première loi.

North Blue , Année 1498, Présent

Serrant sa femme et son fils dans les bras, il murmura doucement :

- Bienvenue dans ce monde, _Law._


	2. Chapter 2 : La mort d'un D

Bonsoir/ Bonjour tout le monde !

D'abord, je tiens à remercier Sylcian Sph Legacy pour sa review qui m'a décidé à poster le 2ème chapitre. Ravie que ça t'es plus !

Ah, et désolée si vous connaissez déjà cette scène mais je vous assure que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas aussi rapproché du manga. Ni celui d'après. Ni encore celui d'après. Bref, mes chapitre seront toujours comme ça en terme de longueur sauf si je dois m'arrêter à un moment en particulier.

Enjoy it !

**Chapitre 2 : La mort d'un D.**

East Blue, Année 1501, trois ans plus tard

Il faisait chaud et étouffant ce jour-là...

Et Loguetown était plein à craquer, toutes les rues était bouchées, même les maisons aux volets ouverts sur Main Street laissaient apercevoir des habitants, attendant depuis les hauteurs. Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas sur la grande place, ils avaient les yeux braqués sur les escargophones un peu partout en ville et dans le monde, attendant manifestement qu'ils daignent s'agiter. Aujourd'hui, la ville était en euphorie. Car, aujourd'hui, on exécutait Gol D. Roger, le Seigneur des Pirates, le Fléau de ce monde.

En tout cas, beaucoup de personnes avaient ce point de vue-là. Beaucoup de personnes qui avalaient des salades, qui ne cherchaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Des personnes se contentant de suivre le monde, d'aller où l'herbe était la plus verte, que ce soit par crainte ou par stupidité. Des gens qui n'attiraient que les gens comme eux. Mais qui pouvait leur en vouloir ?

Cependant Dragon n'était pas de ses gens-là. Pour lui, la mort de Roger signifiait la perte d'un D. dans ce monde. La perte non pas du Fléau mais bien du Seigneur. De celui qui avait accompli son rêve, qui était un grand homme. Le plus libre de tous.

Sa perte cependant menait à la fin d'une ère. L'ère du Seigneur des Pirates.

Dragon, depuis un coin de la Grande Place, leva les yeux pour apercevoir l'échafaud qui venait d'être construit quelques jours avant. Une plateforme en bois surplombant une structure de métal d'une dizaine mètres de haut. En plissant les yeux, le révolutionnaire pu apercevoir deux bourreaux à son sommet, habillés d'un ensemble verdâtre et dont on ne voyait pas le visage, même de la grande place.

Au loin, on entendait les cloches sonner midi. Main Street, la rue principale de la ville, était divisée en deux. Formant ainsi une haie d'honneur grâce aux marines vêtus de la même façon que les bourreaux, postés à intervalles réguliers.

Soudain, la foule se tut.

Car il venait d'apparaître.

Cet homme possédait une grande moustache brune, à l'image de ses cheveux lui couvrant les épaules et un grand manteau rouge aux épaulettes d'or. Il était droit, fier, le visage éclairé par les rayons du soleil et marchait, la tête haute, vers sa mort. Il respirait le respect, le prestige et la puissance.

On aurait dit un Roi.

Cependant les chaînes à ces mains prouvaient le contraire.

Des murmures s'élevaient sur son passage, certains le huaient, certains déglutissaient, certains encore gardait le silence se contentant de le fixer, subjugués.

Finalement parvenus à la Grande Place, son cortège le laissa monter seul sur le grand escalier de bois qui le mènerait au sommet de l'échafaud. De dos, Dragon ne voyait pas son visage.

Mais il savait qu'il souriait.

Dragon aperçut son père en haut de l'hôtel de ville sur un balcon, accompagné de Sengoku et d'autres hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils arboraient un visage impassible.

Le révolutionnaire regardait silencieusement le Seigneur des Pirates gravir, marche après marche, l'escalier en bois quand une petite main vint tirer sur sa cape. Baissant les yeux il remarqua son fils, alors âgé de trois ans, le fixer de ses grand yeux bruns.

-C'est lui papa ? demanda l'enfant.

-Oui fils, c'est l'homme qui a changé ce monde, lui répondit l'interpellé.

Le petit acquiesça doucement, avant que son père ne le perche sur ses épaules.

-Regarde bien Law, c'est important.

Gol D. Roger parvint finalement à la plateforme en bois, et les deux marines enlevèrent leurs lances du passage. On vit leurs lèvres remuer puis le pirate s'installa nonchalamment en tailleur, la tête baissée. Les lances se croisèrent à nouveau devant lui tandis que la foule s'agitait bruyamment.

-Hé, Seigneur des Pirates !

La foule se retourna, surprise, vers celui qui venait de parler, alors que certaines personnes se turent. L'interpellé releva la tête, intrigué. L'homme repris :

- Qu'à tu fais de ton trésor ? Il est sur la Grande Line n'est-ce pas ?

Le bourreau lui dit de se la fermer mais il continua :

-Où l'as-tu caché ? Où est le One Piece ?

Un silence surnaturel envahit la Place, alors que tout le monde regarda Roger. Mais ce dernier se contenta de rire.

Le Kaizoku Ou rit aux éclats.

- Mon trésor ?

Les marines armèrent...

-Je vous le laisse si vous voulez. Trouvez-le ! Je l'ai laissé quelques part à cet endroit...

Mais Roger ne put jamais finir sa phrase car les bourreaux venaient de le tuer.

Loguetown ne prononça pas un seul mot, bouche-bée. Elle fixait l'échafaud, avant qu'un cri s'élève, hésitant, bientôt suivit par la foule qui hurla de joie.

Gol D. Roger était mort, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le ciel se couvrit alors de nuages et une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur la ville, dispersant les spectateurs tandis que quelques figures s'avancèrent vers la plate-forme.

Dragon reposa son fils au sol et lui prit la main, avant de s'avancer à son tour, le visage impassible.

Un roux parmi eux pleurait silencieusement, son visage malgré tout caché par son chapeau. A la différence d'un jeune homme de son âge aux cheveux turquoise et au gros nez qui sanglotait bruyamment à côté de lui. Contrairement à ce dernier, un homme blond dans la vingtaine souriait discrètement, en tous cas plus discrètement qu'un homme en noir et au teint pâle qui affichait un énorme sourire. De l'autre côté, un épéiste fixait la dépouille, pensif, tout comme un fumeur aux cheveux bruns plaqués en arrière.

Dragon aperçut son père aussi, qui gardait les yeux rivés sur son ancien rival, un voile de mélancolie présent devant ses yeux. Dragon savait que son père ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Garp avait considéré Gol D. Roger avec énormément de respect, et entre D., cette rivalité tenait presque de l'amitié.

Le révolutionnaire observa ensuite son fils, qui était encore pendu à sa main, l'air songeur. Law n'était vraiment pas comme les autres enfants de son âge. A trois ans, il parlait déjà comme un adulte, alors qu'il entrait dans l'enfance. Il apprenait vite, était intelligent et calme. Son père lui disait même qu'il était un des rares membres de la famille à ne pas avoir un pet au casque. Quoique, il avait trois ans, seul Davy Jones savait de quoi le futur sera fait. Cependant, sur le plan physique, il avait tout d'un Monkey, avec ses cheveux noirs et ébouriffés et son gabarit décharné. Il avait pourtant hérité des yeux des Sora, d'un gris saisissant irisé de touches plus claires prenant naissance au centre de l'iris.

Ici, sur la Grande Place, se tenait trois générations. Le père, le fils et le petit-fils. Le passé, le présent et le futur.

Une ère venait de prendre fin, mais une nouvelle commençait. Un D. venait de mourir, mais un autre prenait le départ.

Il était temps de se mettre en marche.

Il était temps de commencer.


	3. Chapter 3 : Opération Luvneel

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car j'ai eu du mal car je suis vraiment pas une experte sur la pente "mission secrète" alors les critiques sont les bienvenues, histoires que je vous fasse pas de la crotte à chaque fois ! Petit problème aussi, comment je fais pour mettre les lignes grises pour fragmenter l'histoire ? Sur ce, Enjoy !

**Chapitre 2 :**

North Blue, Année 1504, trois ans plus tard

Law resserra sa prise sur son sac et poussa un soupir résigné, rejoignant le groupe d'enfants stupides qui suivait le colonel tout aussi stupide qu'eux. Ce dernier ne cachait pas son enthousiasme et témoignait ses paroles de grands gestes devant des enfants dont les yeux brillaient d'admiration. Ces gamins, âgés entre 6 et 10 ans faisaient une visite de la base Marine de Luvneel et le colonel en charge du complexe se faisait une joie de les accueillir lui-même. Law leva les yeux au ciel. Ce marine, en tant que gradé, devrait assumer ses responsabilités et être en train de travailler au lieu de jouer les baby-sitters avec des gosses à peine sortis des jupes de leur mères.

Alors qu'il était en fin de file, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le discours du colonel, un garçon brun aux cheveux gras d'une dizaine d'années l'interpella :

-Hey, toi la crotte ! Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici, c'est pas pour toi !

Law le regarda d'un air ennuyé l'air de dire - tu me veux quoi pauvre naze ?- avant de finalement détourné la tête d'un air endormi vers le marine. Cela ne plut pas à l'aîné qui envoya son poing dans sa direction. Law trouva sa tentative d'attaque extrêmement lente et maladroite. Non sérieusement même un Kai-Ô de East Blue aurait pu esquiver une attaque aussi faible.

Se déplaçant légèrement sur la droite il laissa le poing du garçon continuer sa route et le gamin perdit l'équilibre. Fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son short noir, Law balança nonchalamment un coup de pied arrière sur le postérieur de son aîné et ce dernier vint s'écraser misérablement au sol. Se retournant, le D. se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à le surplomber de sa petite taille.

-Essaye encore une fois de me toucher et j'envoie une lettre de condoléance à ta mère pour lui dire qu'on n'a même pas retrouver les restes de ta sale gueule, lui susurra-t-il avec un air sadique sur le visage.

L'aîné pâlit et se releva à quatre pattes à la manière d'un animal qui décampe pour sprinter vers le début de la file, le plus loin possible de Law.

Plusieurs personnes s'étaient arrêtés et fixait la scène avec surprise, interrompant le colonel qui interpella le fauteur de trouble.

-Et gamin...pourquoi vous vous battez ?

Law tiqua. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer dès le début, mais il se dit qu'autant jouer le tout pour le tout, le marine ne serait que plus réceptif à son idée. Il avait un objectif et il ne s'en détournerait pas. Alors s'il voulait avancer, le mieux s'était d'improviser !

-Colonel Hikui ! Je m'appelle Trafalgar et j'ai six ans, annonça t-il d'un voix forte et distincte. J'ai grandi en North Blue sur l'île de Micqueot ! Je déteste les pirates et je veux tous les éliminer ! Je veux protéger les honnêtes gens et venir en aide aux plus démunis ! Mon rêve...mon rêve se serai...de devenir un haut gradé de la marine, au nom de la Justice !

Le petit resta bien droit pendant tout son discours et attendait fébrilement la réaction du colonel. Il irait au bout de ses convictions et tous les moyens étaient bons. Lui et Norika se l'était juré...Qu'importe ce que dirait son père, il parviendra à son objectif.

Mais là n'était pas la question. Il jeta un œil attentif vers le marine qui avait manifestement l'air de se servir de ce qu'il a entre les oreilles pendant les secondes qui suivirent. Frottant sa barbe naissante, il fronça profondément les sourcils et fit la grimace. Puis un éclair d'ingéniosité passa devant ses yeux sombres et un sourire crétin fit son apparition sur son visage bouffi. Il détourna la tête quelques secondes pour interpeller un camarade qui regardait la scène avec des yeux comme deux ronds de flancs.

-Cromwell, charge toi de la visite des gosses, je prend celui-ci ! dit-il en pointant Law comme si il était un jouet que le marine voulait pour Noël.

L'enfant cligna des yeux, complètement perdu. Ce colonel était-il aussi dupe que ça ? Non mais sérieusement, il savait qu'il n'était pas mauvais comédien mais il y avait des limites acceptables. Les adultes étaient vraiment trop crédules avec les enfants.

-Tu me plait, toi, viens ici...

Law, s'approcha, un minimum méfiant, et leva la tête vers le colosse. Avec sa taille, son visage de poupon, et son air débile sur le visage, on aurai dit un sumo avec un sérieux problème psychologique, et même si l'enfant en avait vu d'autres au cours de sa courte vie, il devait admettre que le marine était assez spécial.

Hikui se saisit du brun de ses grosses paluches et le retourna sous tous les angles en le scrutant minusieusement comme un objet qu'on examine avant de l'acheter. Law n'appréciait vraiment pas et la veine qui ressortait de son front ne parut pas alarmer le marine. Finalement, l'adulte le reposa et soupira d'un air déçu.

-Va falloir t'engraisser toi, t'es tout maigre ! Enfin bon, suis-moi !

Law, tenta de calmer sa colère qui montait sensiblement en flèche. Non mais il s'était regardé le gros lard ?! Prenant un grande bouffée d'air, il emboîta le pas au colonel, refoulant son énorme envie de tuer, pour le moment. Il devait se concentrer sur son objectif.

Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

Hikui ouvrit deux grandes portes en bois bien huilées et traversa la salle en grandes enjambées, Law sur ces talons.

-Ici, c'est le hall d'informations. C'est là que l'on vient récupérer les missions, les nouvelles et les rapports, entre autres choses...

Law ouvrit de grands yeux devant la taille immense de la salle. Des gens y circulaient en désordre, certains un papier à la main et l'air pressé, d'autres flânant paresseusement dans la salle sans réel objectif. Il y régnait un brouhaha incessant et confus de pensées à voix hautes, d'injonctions ou de bavardages. Plusieurs portes donnaient sur le hall, et le sol était recouvert d'un parquet bien ciré où les pieds des marines venaient claqués continuellement. Le plafond et les murs étaient blancs dont un pan présentant les caractéristiques hachurées bleus foncées de la marine. Sur ce dernier était accroché toutes sortes de primes, plus ou moins importantes ainsi que des pages de New Coo relatant divers exploits de l'organisation.

-Ah, je vois que tu t'intéresses aux prouesses de la Marine ! remarqua Hikui en s'approchant de la cloison.

En fait, non. Law s'en foutait clairement, il les connaissait déjà toutes par cœur, incluant celles à l'époque où il n'était même pas né, particulièrement celles de son grand-père en réalité.

En avançant vers le colonel, il remarqua que la prime de son père était présente. On ne voyait qu'une ombre avec une cape verte sur la photo, mais la prime affichait DRAGON avec un prime de 100 000 000 de berries. A l'échelle de Grand Line, bénin pour le moment, mais il fallait tout de même se méfier. L'enfant jeta un coup d'œil aux autres affiches, présentant parmi elles Barbe Blanche, qui venait d'atteindre les 1 000 000 000 de berries, son équipage à l'apogée de sa force depuis la mort de Roger il y a trois ans. Il y avait aussi Shiki, parvenu deux ans auparavant à réussir à s'enfuir d'Impel Down, avec 600 000 000 de berries sur sa tête, ainsi que Rayleigh, qui était toujours porté disparu. Puis son regard fut attiré par une affiche. Une affiche qui ne devrait pas être là. Qui ne devrait même pas exister.

Le sang de Law se glaça tout à coup, il fixa la prime de ses yeux exorbités et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour se persuader de ce qu'il regardait. Le souffle lui manquait, et une vague de panique prit soudain possession de lui. Même si l'image était floue, et que ce n'était pas le vrai nom, la prime était suffisante pour pouvoir l'inquiéter. Il ne comprenait pas et le lieu où la photo avait été prise lui était inconnu.

-Bah alors gamin ? Tu tires une de ces tronches ! Ce sont ces gusses qui te font peur ? demanda le colonel en avisant la pâleur de son invité.

-Je...je...où sont les toilettes ? balbutia le jeune garçon.

Hikui désigna une porte fermée à leur droite.

-Je reviens dans quelques minutes...s'excusa Law avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

La pièce était blanche avec trois lavabos et des miroirs d'un côté et une rangée de porte sur l'autre...des toilettes somme toute faite de tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale.

Law alla se rincer le visage pour retrouver un peu de couleur et soupira en s'appuyant sur le lavabo. Il balaya la pièce du regard et prêta l'oreille. Personne. Finit de jouer la comédie, il sortit son bébé denden et composa le numéro.

Au troisième étage de la base marine, une blonde finissait d'entasser quatre marines dans un placard.

Réajustant son costume de femme de ménage, la jeune femme allait reprendre son chariot lorsqu'un bébé denden sonna. Dardant son regard bleu clair sur l'animal caché sous la nappe, elle le saisit et décrocha.

-Deth, j'écoute.

_-Ici Trafalgar, on a gros problème._


	4. Chapter 4 : Interrogatoire amer

Bonjour tout le monde ! Même si j'ai peu de réponse, je vois qu'il y a pas mal de personnes qui me suivent si j'en crois les statistiques, alors les invisibles comme les followers, merci beaucoup de me suivre ! Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour mon absence prolongée pour cause d'un problème informatique qui fait que mon ordi à complètement planté. Mais je viens de finir l'histoire de Deth et je suis très fière de moi ( en plus de ce chapitre qui n'est finalement pas si mal que ça).

Enjoy it !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Interrogatoire amer<strong>

North Blue, Année 1504

Deth s'appuya sur son chariot et rapprocha le bébé escargophone de son visage pour voir que celui-ci fronçait les sourcils et arborait un rictus mécontent.

-Ne fait pas cette tête là Trafalgar ! On dirait que t'as vingt ans de plus, relax gamin, t'as même pas dix ans !

-On se demande vraiment qui est le gamin entre nous deux ! vociféra-t-il à travers l'animal qui s'agitait dans la main de l'adolescente.

La blonde renifla bruyamment et gonfla les joues en détournant le regard d'un air vaguement coupable, ne faisant que prouver les dires de Law.

-Bon, de quoi voulait-tu me parler ?

Le garçon eu un instant d'hésitation. Fallait-il vraiment lui parler de la prime ? Peut-être qu'après tout c'était pas ses affaires, ils appartenaient à la révolution, il était normal que chacun ait ses secrets. La révolution était basé sur la confiance. Mais ils étaient une équipe, et une équipe ne doit pas se cacher de secrets, sinon l'équipe s'effondre.

-Depuis quand tu fais des missions sans moi ? finit-il par demander.

Il entendit un grognement de l'autre côté de la ligne.

-Ecoute, c'est vraiment pas le moment pour parler de ça maintenant d'accord ?

-Mais ...

-Je te promets qu'on en reparlera une fois cette mission finie mais pour l'instant c'est pas le plus important.

Law resta un instant perplexe. Quand sa coéquipière commençait à parler ainsi ce n'était jamais vraiment bon signe, mais plus que la colère qu'il ressentait à l'instant, l'inquiétude se faisait sentir. Même si elle était de dix ans son aînée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour elle. Cependant elle avait raison, mieux valait se concentrer sur leur mission maintenant.

-D'accord.

-Bon, tu l'as récupéré ?

-Oui.

-Où tu es en ce moment ?

-Dans les toilettes.

-Les toilettes ?

-Oui...pour homme.

-Hum, ok. Entre dans la dernière cabine à ta gauche. Tu trouveras un passe-plat.

Law s'avança au fond de la salle et entra par la porte bleue dans le petit espace. Il y avait effectivement à sa gauche la petite ouverture bouchée par une plaque de verre. Sa partenaire avait la manie de toujours préparer leurs missions jusqu'au moindre petit détail, et apprendre le plan de la base par coeur n'était qu'une des nombreuses données qu'elle prenait en compte pour que l'opération se déroule au mieux. C'était aussi cela qui avait fait le succès de leur équipe et la réussite de toutes leurs missions. En même temps, ils avaient tous deux été à bonne école.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris.

-On se retrouve au dernier étage.

Alors que la communication coupait, Law sortit son poignard et brisa le verre silencieusement. Le vent frais du nord s'engouffra par l'ouverture tandis que le garçon écartait les éclats du revers de sa lame. Ne perdant pas de temps, il sortit la tête la première par l'ouverture et s'accrocha au lierre qui venait d'apparaître sur le mur quelques secondes plus tôt. Merci Deth. Grimpant agilement le long de la plante, Law ne tarda pas à rejoindre le deuxième étage.

* * *

><p>Une fois son bébé denden remis discrètement sous la nappe de son chariot, Deth continua son chemin en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol. ça faisait du bruit et c'était parfait. Quelques fois, il fallait mieux se faire le plus remarqué pour être le plus discret, et puis qui se doutait qu'une jolie blonde de 16 ans en tenue de femme de ménage pouvait être membre d'élite de l'unité révolutionnaire ?<p>

Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'allait pas se priver d'un peu de distinction. Avançant dans le couloir du troisième étage, elle vit un duo de marine avançant vers elle.

Le duo était plutôt impressionnant, deux hommes battis comme des armoires à glace marchait côte à côte, leurs épaules imposantes se frôlant à chacun de leur pas. Environ quarantenaires, ils portaient tout les deux la barbe, étaient bruns et paraissaient gradés, aux vus de leur uniforme et de leurs épaulettes. Le premier avait une grande cicatrice autour de l'oeil tandis que le second était coiffé d'une coupe afro disciplinée. Si l'un arborait un grand sourire idiot et pressait le pas, l'autre traînait les pieds et avait une expression déprimé sur le visage.

-Bwahahahaha ! Fais pas cette tête là Sengo-kun, c'est super me revoilà grand-père ! s'exclama le premier.

"Sengo-kun" lui jeta un regard dépité en marmonnant des "foutue famille"", "encore un D" ou aussi "ils vont finir par tous nous tuer" tandis que son camarade riait aux éclats.

Deth les regarda avancer d'un air perturbé, ces marines l'intriguait, surtout l'homme à la cicatrice. Etrangement il lui était comme familier, réconfortant, mais elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu, et puisqu'il était un marine, il n'avait pas de prime. Enfin, le duo dépassa la révolutionnaire et Deth sentit un frisson l'envahir, comme une étrange sensation d'insécurité. Ses hommes n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Les suivant des yeux, elle enregistra leurs visages avant qu'ils empruntent l'escalier pour rejoindre le port.

Secouant la tête, l'adolescente continua sa route à son tour. Quelques minutes à traverser les couloirs de l'étage et elle parvient enfin à sa destination. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il était temps de se mettre au boulot.

* * *

><p>Law inspecta les couloirs de l'oeil rapidement. Personne encore. A croire que la base était immense ou que Deth avait vraiment fait exprès de vouloir débuter la mission sur l'heure du midi. Après tout, elle savait pertinemment qu'il était presque invivable aux heures du repas. Il avait beau être aussi mature et calme que son père le reste du temps, il devenait cependant ingérable et complètement surexcité lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture. Cela en devenait effrayant. C'est sûrement pour ça que son amie avait voulu le concentrer sur autre chose pendant cette heure qu'elle redoutait souvent. Car le plus dur à gérer à ce moment n'était pas le D. et son appétit monstre mais plutôt la nourriture qu'il fallait payer après. Cela se soldait souvent par une révolutionnaire déprimée et complètement fauchée et un petit garçon souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, le ventre rond. Irrécupérable.<p>

Cette pensée tira un petit sourire à Law, qui ne pouvait qu'exprimer une pitié résignée à sa coéquipière à son sujet. Sautant de la fenêtre sur laquelle il s'était perché, Law atterrit aussi silencieusement qu'un chat sur la moquette rouge du deuxième étage. Il avança de quelques pas le long du couloir avait de s'arrêter et de se pencher près du mur, en face d'un conduit d'aération.

Gris, rectangulaire et de grandes fentes horizontales qui laissaient passées l'air. Rien de plus banal. Sortant à nouveau son poignard il crocheta les vis qui retenaient la plaque avant de pénétrer le conduit.

* * *

><p>Akihiko Dacho était un sous-colonel aimé de ses coéquipiers. Agé d'une vingtaine d'années, c'était un petit prodige de la Marine. Respecté malgré son jeune âge, il était calme et bienveillant. Il avait une petite amie, des amis et n'avait presque rien à se reprocher. Presque. Et ce petit truc, ce seul petit écart dans sa vie, lui valut l'arrivée d'un bon coup de pied dans la porte menant à son bureau.<p>

Il redressa la tête de ses feuilles, complètement effrayé. Mais sa réaction ne fut rien à côté de la peur qu'il eut lorsqu'il reconnut la personne se tenant en face de lui, l'air colérique. Car si elle avait pris des centimètres, des formes et de la force, elle avait toujours le même regard, ce regard de haine, de trahison et de déception.

-Non...ce n'est pas possible...

La bonde ne fit qu'esquisser un sourire effrayant.

-Alors Aki' ça ne va pas ? On dirait que tu as vu un mort.

-Comment...

-Quelques petits tours à droite à gauche ! C'est sûrement pas toi qui serais venue m'aider !

Mais Akihiko ne l'écoutait déjà plus, se levant de sa chaise il fit un pas hésitant vers Deth.

-Je suis tellement content de te revoir, No...

-JE T'INTERDIS DE PRONONCER MON NOM ! s'écria-t-elle avant que des lianes sortes de sa main et viennent étrangler le coup du marine.

-Mais...pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Pourquoi ? Peut-être pour m'avoir abandonnée lâchement au milieu des flammes non, tu ne penses pas ?

-C'était...un accident...je t'en prie...arrête...balbutia Akihiko qui suffoquait sous la pression des lianes.

-Que j'arrête ? La douleur que tu ressens n'est rien comparée à ce que j'ai dû endurer ! TU PEUX T'EN RENDRE COMPTE CA ?!

-Je peux...comprendre...mais...écoute...pense à Rossinante...

-Tais-toi !

La révolutionnaire le plaqua violemment contre le mur alors que le sous-colonel étouffa un cri de souffrance. Les yeux de la jeune fille n'exprimaient plus que de la haine. Reprenant peu à peu son sang-froid, elle s'approcha à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-En parlant de ce cher Rossinante, où est-il en ce moment ? dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait contrôlée.

Les yeux d'Akihiko s'élargirent de surprise. Que faisait-elle ? Où était passé leur amie ? Et surtout, pourquoi cherchait-elle Rossinante ? Le marine n'en savait rien, mais il était sur d'une chose : elle n'allait pas le voir pour se jeter dans ses bras comme elle le faisait en ces temps-là.

-Il...il...est en mission...

-En mission ?

-P-Pour la marine...il est dans le Shin Sekai !

Aussitôt, la poigne végétale qui allait bientôt le tuer disparue et Akihiko s'écroula sur le sol, haletant. C'était une catastrophe. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Il fallait qu'il l'arrête, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-No...commenca-t-il en redressant la tête.

Mais elle n'était déjà plus là.


End file.
